


A little different

by flowerymoonlight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40s! bucky, F/M, Fluff, Soft Bucky, mild mention of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerymoonlight/pseuds/flowerymoonlight
Summary: Your night doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 16





	A little different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stuckonjbbarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stuckonjbbarnes).



Going home from the docks Bucky had a smile on his face. It was a rare occurrence to still have a bounce to his step after a day’s work and while the sun was down.

He had gotten up a little earlier than usual, making sure to not make an extra peep and have you waking up, so he could go to work early and have things done in time so his whole day would end early and he could be home to you faster.

He passed by the newspaper office on his way hoping to catch Stevie and walk him home so he doesn’t have to listen through another story about his new bruises.

Winking at Darcy at the front desk he made his way to Stevie’s cubicle, finding him packing up his bag. With a frown and an arm around his frail shoulders, Stevie only complained about the stench of Bucky’s sweat but he still didn’t pull away.

They only had a couple more blocks before he could the light of your bedroom window but Stevie couldn’t let him have just one evening to himself. And, yeah, Bucky would’ve said something, too, to the pricks that run their mouths a little too much when a maiden passed them by. But Stevie just had to do it his way and threaten the bastards.

They ended up running another three blocks and up the fire escape trying to lose the guys that wanted to kick their asses more than they wanted to sleep, and Bucky had more than one moment when he was almost there to just give Stevie over to them.

The only thought that kept him from doing was that Stevie’s ma would kill him and eat his bones so no one would ever find him.

Sarah Rogers was a scary lady.

By the time he was climbing the window of your bedroom, he could feel his shirt sticking to his skin and hear you humming to yourself from the kitchen while preparing dinner. And probably not expecting him for another hour and a half.

The thought of surprising you brought a smile to Bucky’s face as he unlaced his boots and put away his hat. He patted towards the kitchen trying to make as little noise as possible on the creaky old floors.

He leaned against the door frame when he got to the room and saw you swaying your hips to the tune in your head. A familiar warmth filled his chest, the same one he had every time he was around you, and a soft smile graced his lips.

Taking great care not to alarm you of his presence he walked further into the room so he could wrap his arms around your middle when he was close enough. You squeaked and jumped in his arms – although you would profusely deny later – and he chuckled against your ear when you settled.

“James Buchanan Barnes I swear to God if you ever scare me like that again I will phone your mother!” The threat was just enough for Bucky to tighten his arms around you and tense but not enough for him not to turn you around and place a kiss on your forehead.

“My apologies Mrs. Barnes, I will make sure my surprises are less scary next time.” You pouted up at him but it didn’t stop you from leaning on him and resting your head on the crook of his neck.

“Why are you all wet, Baby?” You asked, placing your hand on his back where he was already feeling the sweat patch getting cold. He knew he was probably going to get an earful for not stopping Stevie sooner but he prayed you knew by now that no one can stop Steve Rogers if he wants something.

“Was trynna save the punk from a punch in the face, ended up runnin’ three damn blocks,” Bucky sighed, placing his chin on your head and closing his eyes as he inhaled that sweet, sweet, perfume you always wore that Becca got you for your birthday.

He was waiting for a pan in the head but all he got was your beautiful, soft hands on his shoulders trying to work the tension from the day off as best you could and the hum of your voice. He sighed, his shoulders slumping, as his heart melted a little more at how perfect you were.

“What’d you say we get you out of this and under some water?” Your soft voice filled the room and Bucky felt all of the exhaustion of the day suddenly weigh down on him until all he could think about was the fastest way to the bathroom.

“You offerin’ to come with me, sweetheart?” It was cheap, he knew it. But it made you chuckle against him and the soft sound made something inside him sing.

“If that’s what it’s goin’ to take, darlin’.“ There was a smirk in your voice, Bucky could tell and it made something stir low in his belly. Something that a bath would take care of just fine.

Bucky just hummed, leaning down and pressing soft kisses to your jaw and your neck, wanting to stay there all his life if he could hear the small sighs you let out just for him – only for him.

He ended up dragging you with him to the bathroom, dinner forgotten for the fall of your clothes on the cold tiles and the soft moans he manged out of you. By the end of it, the water was starting to run cold around your hips and Bucky’s eyes were barely open from exhaustion.

You managed to get him to bed before going back to the kitchen and putting away the dinner you didn’t even get to make. When you got back to the bedroom and slid under the covers next to your husband his hand move on instinct to curl around your waist and bring you closer to him.

You smiled at the crook of his neck before laying a gentle kiss on his skin. Even though, the night didn’t go as you planned it was still better than you could ever imagine. All nights with him will probably will, you thought before sleep took you away, too.


End file.
